1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly tool, and more particularly to an assembly tool for facilitating assembly and disassembly of a retainer to and from an electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
A card edge connector is commonly used to interconnect an inserted circuit board to a mother board. To retain the inserted circuit board in position, a retainer is introduced which encloses the connector due to the resiliency thereof. Since manual assembly and disassembly are difficult due to the significant resilient force exerted by the retainer during assembly and disassembly, an auxiliary tool must be used.
A conventional assembly tool 1' for use with a retainer 2' assembled to a card edge connector 3' is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The assembly tool 1' having an inverse V-shape is integrally stamped and formed from sheet metal. The assembly tool 1' comprises a pair of symmetrical guiding sides 11' with two pairs of L-shaped abutting tabs 12' extending downward from opposite edges thereof. A pair of guiding pieces 13' is formed proximate each pair of abutting tabs 12' corresponding to a pair of latching legs 21' extending downward from the retainer 2'.
In assembly, the assembly tool 1' is first mounted to the connector 3' from a top surface thereof with the abutting tabs 12' abutting against a bottom surface 31'. The retainer 2' is then guided along the guiding sides 11' and guiding pieces 13' of the assembly tool 1' to the connector 3'. The retainer 2' expands due to the V-shaped guiding sides 11' thereby facilitating assembly. After the retainer 2' is assembled to the connector 3', the assembly tool 1' is removed.
One problem with such a design is that although assembly of the retainer 2' to the connector 3' is facilitated, disassembly thereof can not be achieved. In addition, a significant external force is required during assembly.